


Love Is Strength

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Another double rp I did with somebody Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Love Is Strength

Leo was in the lair, away from his brothers. Sometimes the leader needed time to himself, no brothers, no Splinter, just good ol' Leo time. Things have been pretty stressful for him as of lately.  
\---------------------------  
Crow was sitting in her hammock that Donny helped her make, reading a book she had found thrown out on the surface. It was boring, but the panther didn't really have much to do anyways.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara was walking to the lair to visit her friends the turtles and Crow. She had a huge crush on Leo but she didn't know how she was gonna tell him. She sighed entering the lair.

Raph was in the dojo sparring by himself and boxing and kickboxing as well. If there was ever a new enemy approaching he had to be ready. He sighed thinking about Crow again.  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

((I'm sorry, I'm going to bed. I will reply tomorrow morning.))  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
(Ok night)  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo swung a few times, getting the feel for his katanas and thus begun training with himself, slashing and swiping at invisible foes. His face held a mask of determination as he continued with his strikes.  
\----------------------  
Crow looked down when she heard some one enter, but it was only Clara. She flicked her ear, settled back down in her hammock and continued reading her book, fluffing out her fur a little.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara sat down on the couch in the common area as she wondered what Leo and the rest were up to.

Raph then stopped and finished for the day. He had a huge crush on Crow and he wanted to tell her how he felt.  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo had finished his 'Training' and sheathed his swords with a wide smile. He was always so determined to improve himself, to be a better ninja.

Crow hummed softly to herself and shifted in her hammock, shaking out the loose feathers in her large wings. It sucked to have to deal with it every day.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara was watching tv bored out of her mind flipping through tv channels.

Raph walked to Crow's room and knocked on her door. It was now or never.  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo walked out of his room and rolled his shoulders a bit. He then spotted Clara and smiled. He had always liked her. "Hey Clara!"

Crow looked to her door when someone knocked and twitched her ear. "It's open. Come in." She continued to groom her wings a little more.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Hey Leo! Leo there’s something I need to tell you! I-I’m in Love with you!” Clara stuttered nervously looking away from him.

Raph entered her room and sighed. She was so beautiful he thought to himself as he said, “I-I love you Crow!”  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo halted when she blurted out her feelings, blinking in surprise. He had thought today about confessing to her about his feelings but instead she did. He smiled and walked over to her.

Crow angled her ears at him and blinked. Well she wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. She tilted her head a little. "I thought you weren't one for romance."  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara still looked away from him as she was shivering in nervousness and she was blushing a light shade of pink and red.

Raph sighed.  
”I know but over time I found myself falling in love with you the more I got to know you,” he said to her with love shown in his masked eyes for her.  
Leo leaned down behind the couch and hugged her gently. "I feel the same. I just thought that you'd laugh at me if I admitted it. I mean a leader's supposed to lead and such."

Crow couldn't help but to smiled, flicking her tail. "It's weird seeing you all mushy over me, but I think it's kinda cute." She hopped down from her hammock and walked over to him, slightly shorter than he was.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“I would never do that Leo! You’re my one and only and I love you so much!” Clara cooed to him nuzzling him.

Raph nodded then smirked at her as he picked her up bridal style and took her to his room as he laid her down on his bed.  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo held her close to himself, leaning down and kissing her gently. He never wanted this to end. At all. He lifted her up, shifting her so he could carry her bridal style to his own room.

Crow looked up at him, blushing under all her dark black fur. She flicked her tail a few times and blinked. "Getting a little excited are we?" she teased him.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped blushing her cheeks a deep shade of red as she gazed into Leo’s masked eyes.

Raph smirked in response to that and nodded as he climbed on top of her pinning her down beneath him smashing his lips to hers.  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo only grinned at her, excitement glowing in his blue eyes as he shut the door behind him once entering his room. He set her down onto his bed and crawled on top of her.

Crow's face heated up in her own blush as she quickly responded to his kiss. She kissed back as roughly as he did, nibbling his lower lip with a big smile on her face.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“God Leo you’re so hot and sexy! I want you so badly!” Clara whimpered gazing up into his eyes and blushed as she rubbed his shoulders.

Rap churred and chirped into the kiss as he bit her top lip wanting entrance into her mouth. He tried to push his tongue past her lips.  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo smirked a little, leaning down and kissed her roughly, sliding his hands up and down her sides, slipping them up her shirt. He rubbed small circles on her hips and sides.

Crow groaned slightly and opened her mouth slightly as she did so. Her hands trailed up his sides and to the exposed parts of his chest and collar bone, rubbing small circles against his skin.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara kissed him deeply and passionately back rubbing his plastron then rubbing his crotch. She loved him so much.

Raph slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring her wet cavern as he french kissed her while rubbing her inner thighs.  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo groaned when she started to rub his crotch and pressed his own hips against hers, grinding his lower area to hers. wrapping his arms around her back and held her closer to him.

Crow shuddered a little when he rubbed her inner thighs, pressing her hips to his and ground against him,as her arms wrapped around his neck. She closed her eyes a little, her fur standing on end.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara opened her mouth for him as she let him explore her mouth while trying to wrestle with his tongue for dominance.

Raph entwined his tongue over hers and danced his tongue along hers then tried to claim dominance as well and smirked.  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo took the chance when she opened her mouth for him and slipped his tongue in, exploring every inch of her mouth and fought with his tongue for dominance for her mouth.

Crow tried to wrestle with his tongue, not wanting him to get all the dominance. She trailed her fingers down his spine gently, tracing every pattern of muscle and bone.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara sucked on his tongue as she rubbed his crotch again. She wrestled with it french kissing him as she smiled.

Raph came out on top smirking as he then went to her throat to nibble and nip there and he groped her breasts.  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo groaned when she continued to mess with his crotch, still trying to fight for her mouth. He smirked a little himself and ran his hands down her sides.

Crow took in a breath when he moved down to her throat, nipping and nibbling then and groaned at his touch when he groped her breasts. She wiggled under him and whined.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara eventually gave up as he was way too much for her. She moaned and mewled into the kiss and rubbed his scalp.

Raph trailed hickeys and sucked on her neck leaving more lovemarks in his wake. He then went across her shoulders with his teeth and lips.  
Leo smirked a little, happy that he claimed his dominance over her and slid his hands up to her breasts, groping them. He moved his mouth to the side of her neck, kissing, licking, nibbling, and sucking on sensitive spots.

Crow moaned softly when left marks on her skin beyond her short fur. She ground her lower area against his, whining from all the teasing and looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
She doesn’t wear bras can you please edit that?  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

((There you go))  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Thanks  
3 months ago

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Leo oh god!” Clara began to scream his name from all the pleasure she was getting and she arched her back.

Raph knew what she wanted so while sucking on a nipple tweaking the other he rammed his shaft inside her hard.  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo grinned when she arched her back and continued rubbing and kissing along her neck and breasts. He then smothered her mouth with his own, trying to make sure his brothers or Splinter wouldn't hear.

Crow let out a scream, holding onto his shoulders. She shook a little but panted, enjoying all the pleasure coursing through her body. "R-Raph~"  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Mmm!” Clara muffled into the kiss. She sighed. Leo didn’t want to hear her noises of lust and pleasure. She tried taking his lips off hers.

Raph smirked as he abandoned that nipple and sucked on he other one then thrusted faster harder and deeper into her grunting.  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo smirked, seeing that this frustrated her and drew back, yanking her pants off with a swift motion, rubbing her lower area with his hand, while kissing her neck.

Crow let out a long moan, panting and held onto him. She was enjoying every second of this, her tongue lolling out a little as she tried to get her breath back.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Leo please!” Clara said arching her back as she gripped his shoulders. She felt turned on all over again.

Raph then made and sucked hickeys on her stomach while grounding his hips against hers skin slapping against skin.  
3 months ago

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Your turn  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo grinned widely and continued to rub her area, slipping a finger in as well, pumping it in and out of her. He was enjoying her cries of pleasure and need for him.

Crow panted heavily and moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his hips and moved with him to get more of him inside of her. She was trying to keep her claws sheathed.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara let out some more whimpers and mewls as she cried out in pleasure. Her body twitched and shivered.

Raph increased his speed and picked up the pace going faster and way deeper into her as he searched for her core.  
3 months ago

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Your turn  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo went a little faster before slipping his finger out and slid his shaft into her, moving in and out quickly. He let out a husky growl as he pulled her to his chest.

Crow let out cries of pleasure when he picked up his pace, wiggling under him in her own pleasure. "O-Oh Raph~" She let out a flood of moans when he found her core.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara began to moan and mewl loudly as she arched her back and cried out scratching his shoulders in pleasure.

Raph finally found her hidden jewel and pumped and pounded into it repeatedly never letting up as he growled.

Leo smiled and nipped and kissed her neck as he pounded into her roughly, not really even caring that she was scratching his shoulders. He was grunting a little as he held her to himself.

Crow's moans only got louder and louder as he pounded into her ruthlessly, her hands gripping the bed sheet and practically tearing it with her claw. She could feel herself getting close to her climax.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara screamed his name loudly as she arched her back and gripped his shoulders and her body shuddered in delight.

Raph released his seeds and orgasmed into her as he grunted and he then pulled out of her panting and breathing heavily.  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo did not let up on her and pounded into her hard and rough, growling softly and left large marks on her neck and huffed a little. He groaned her name softly.

Crow hit her own climax before he did, crying out of his name and looked up to the ceiling, panting hard and relaxed, unwrapped her legs from his waist.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
"Ahh fuck Leo! Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for weeks!" Clara moaned loudly.

Raph pulled her into his arms and pulled the covers over them as he nuzzled her neck grinning against her skin.  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo kept up his very rough and quick pace, holding her to himself and growled huskily against the skin of her neck.

Crow curled up beside him, resting her head against his chest, still breathing hard and looked to him with a light smile  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara elicited some more loud moans and mewls her back arching as she gripped his sheets.

Raph nuzzled her neck one last time before closing his masked eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
3 months ago

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hey your turn  
3 months ago

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Your turn hello?  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

((Sorry, I'm pretty sick, I'm going to go take a bath and respond afterwards.))  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Oh ok get better soon  
3 months ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo could feel himself coming close to his own climax but he decided he was going to be stubborn as hell about it. 

Crow soon fell asleep beside him, her wings curling around herself to keep warms.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned and groaned out his name as she arched her back scratching his shoulders.  
3 months ago

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hey  
9 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo rammed into her harder and harder until he came deep inside of her, moaning her name loudly.

Crow woke up groaning. She hurt all over and hiccupped.

lara moaned and mewled softly and then loudly as she came as well.  
9 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo groaned a little and pulled out, shifting over to lay beside her, pulling her to him, panting.  
9 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nuzzled his neck as she too panted and snuggled against him for warmth.  
9 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leop reached over and pulled the covers over them, kissing her gently  
9 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara smiled and kissed him back closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
9 weeks ago

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hello? Your turn  
8 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo woke up long after they had fell asleep, looking over to Clara, who was all curled up against him and he smiled lightly.

Crow was up before dawn, in her own room grooming her wings slowly to get all of the molting feathers out of the black mass  
8 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara woke up the next morning and she yawned stretching.

Raph woke up and noticed Crow was gone. He sighed. He wanted her in his arms.  
8 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo was already awake, hugging her to himself. "Did you sleep well?" He smiled at her.

Crow finished her grooming but detected that Raph was awake.  
8 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded and nuzzled his neck cuddling against him.

Raph got out of bed put his gear back on and headed to her room.  
8 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo smiled and held her close to his chest, kissing her forehead. "That's always good to hear."

Crow already had some of her clothing on, simply a pair of pants and a black bra that blended in with her fur.  
8 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara mewled and nodded as she snuggled against his warmth.

Raph knocked on her door and waited for her to open it as he wanted to kiss his love.

Leo snoozed a little , cuddling her to his chest. She was warm.

Crow opened her door, smiling at Raph. "Hey."  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed a light shade of red as she moaned.

”Hey there baby. I wanted you in my arms all night. I missed your warmth,” Raph said sadly to her.  
7 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo looked down at her with a bit of a smirk and kissed her cheek.

Crow rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry. My wings are molting, I didn't want feathers in your room."  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara for some strange reason was becoming wet down there just by staring as his gorgeous masked face.

”It’s ok baby. I don’t mind feathers in my room sweetheart. Come back to my room with me,” Raph cooed to her.  
7 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo's smirk only grew wider, he noticed her lower regions getting wet. "Wow. Didn't know my looks could turn you on~"

Crow nodded. "S..Sure." She grabbed his hand and led him into his own room, sitting on his bed.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“A-and what’re you gonna do about it Leo?!” Clara moaned as she was becoming more wet.

Raph laid her down on his bed as he laid next to her pulling her into his arms breathing in her scent.  
7 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo shifted her so that she was sitting on his hips, and purred slightly. "Maybe I can find other ways to attract you~"

Crow rested her head on his chest and smiled lightly. She breathed in his masculine scent and purred.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Just by looking at you I get turned on and your voice turns me on!” Clara moaned as she straddled him.

Raph started to churr and chirp as he rubbed her hips and slapped her butt cheeks roughly groping them.  
7 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo let out a husky growl and rubbed her inner thighs, giving her a few teasing grinds with his lower area. 

Crow squeaked and blushed when he slapped her rear and let out a soft groan.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Leo! Please!” Clara moaned and mewled as she bounced up and down on him.

Raph smirked as he put her on his lap and he bounced her up and down on his member that sprouted from his shell.  
7 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo kept her close to him, moving his hips up and down with hers, growling a little.

Crow leaned her head back and moaned as she moved the with rhythm of his hips eagerly.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Leo please go inside me please!” Clara said to Leo moaning out his name as she blushed.

Raph then slipped his length into her grunting as he thrusted up and down into her biting her neck.  
7 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo bit down on the flesh of her neck, slipping his length into her and moving roughly up and down.

Crow let out a low mrrow of pleasure as she slid into her. She bucked her hips up and down on his.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned in pain and in pleasure as she rode him cowgirl style rubbing his plastron.

Raph smirked and growled biting her shoulder as he thrusted up into her as he licked the wound.

Leo bucked his hips up into her, going at a rough fast pace, licking the blood from her bite wound. 

Crow moaned, riding him hard and fast. It hurt but it felt so so good, panting a little.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara began to scream his name as she rubbed his inner thighs grinding her hips into his.

Raph grinded his hips into hers as his skin slapped against her skin groaning groping her breasts.  
7 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo smiled widely and ground back against her, continuing his fast and rough pace. 

Crow ground against him, his thrusts sending stars into her eyes as she cried out his name  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara whimpered and groaned loudly as she arched her back.

Raph reached her g spot and pounded the living daylights into it.  
7 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo searched for her core, angling himself a bit and held onto her.

Crow let out a scream when he pounded into her core, barely able to get her breath back.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Leo please! I’m gonna-“ Clara said as she was about to burst from her orgasm moaning.

Raph reached his high and spilled his seeds into her thrusting into her core one last time.  
7 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo thrust into her a few more times then released his seeds inside of her.

Crow groaned his name when he released his seed into her , leaning against him and panting.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara reached her peak orgasming all over him as she mewled loudly.

Raph pulled out of her panting as he laid down pulling her into his arms.  
7 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo huffed and panted, holding her to himself as he laid them both down on the bed.

Crow laid beside him still panting and a bit sore. She yawned a little.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned softly as she felt Leo was still inside her.

Raph nuzzled her neck and kissed her all over her face.  
7 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo cuddled her against his chest and kissed her face.

Crow nuzzled him with her snout and sighed.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
"Leo! A-aren't you gonna pull outta me?!" Clara moaned.

Raph nuzzled her cheek churring happily as he yawned.  
7 weeks ago

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hello? It’s still your turn  
4 weeks ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo pulled out, blushing a little. "O-oh...sorry. I didn't notice."

Crow curled up beside him. "One right after the other. What are you, a rabbit?" she teased  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Sorry! I forgot it was my turn! DX 

Clara blushed her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink as she moaned softly.

Raph smirked at her and nodded nuzzling her neck chirping happily as he yawned.

He cuddled her to his chest and smiled softly.

She laughed and looked at him. "You're going to have to let me go."  
23 hours ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara smiled back at him as she snuggled against him falling asleep.

Raph smirked and said I don't wanna as he closed his masked eyes.  
23 hours ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

He chuckled softly when she fell asleep, the turtle falling asleep after her.

"Either you let me eat or I eat you."  
23 hours ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Raph then smirked at her again as he said, "go ahead baby."  
23 hours ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Crow nodded with a smile, getting her clothes on and walked out  
23 hours ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Raph pouted. He got up and quickly followed after her slapping her butt cheeks.  
23 hours ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Crow turned as red as a tomato under her fur when he slapped her rear. "Raph! Seriously?"  
23 hours ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Raph just shrugged.  
"Can't help it when my mate is sexy as hell."  
23 hours ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Crow flattened her ears. "You dirty boy."

Leo eventually woke up with a yawn  
23 hours ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara woke up too and she kissed his cheek.

Raph smirked at her saying, "you know it babe."  
23 hours ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

He hugged her to himself and smiled. "Sleep well."

She flicked her tail and made herself some food  
23 hours ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hey I'm going to sleep. I'll do my part tomorrow  
23 hours ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

((Night))  
23 hours ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded and nuzzled his neck as she rubbed his plastron.

Raph made himself some lunch as well as it was the afternoon now.

He let out a soft groan and kissed her forehead several times.

Once she was finished eating, she sat by him, grooming her fur  
2 hours ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara grinned then got up and got dressed.

Raph was still eating his lunch. He loved her so much.  
37 minutes ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo got out of bed as well, stretching his arms and back.

She purred and nuzzled up to him.  
36 minutes ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara's stomach started to growl as she blushed.

Raph grunted and smiled as he finished eating his food.  
34 minutes ago

CrowwisherCrookedMercenary

Leo chucked softly at her stomach growling. "You hungry?"

Crow curled her tail and hummed a little.  
33 minutes ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded and wanted Leo to carry her to the kitchen.

Raph nuzzled her lovingly and affectionately back.


End file.
